Conventional devices with a touchscreen display operation buttons and the like on the display screen of the touchscreen and detect user's touches on the display position of an operation button, thereby executing the operation associated with the operation button.
When the display surface of such a touchscreen is small compared to the user's finger, however, the finger hides the display surface when operating the device, making it difficult for the user to see control buttons or the like while operating the device. Also, a control button to be operated is sometimes displayed in a small size for the user's finger, in which case operation of the button itself is difficult. When the size of the display surface of a touchscreen is large compared to the user's finger, a large movement of the finger touching the display surface is required, possibly making device operation difficult.